Sweet lies
by wolflovexXx
Summary: Naruto is four years late to join their friends Sasuke came back on his own, yet now a girl Naruto look alike comes along. And just for what reason is Naruto not coming back home to them. Wait now they have to take new girl home to her home village? new girl is also being followed by a group worse than Akatsuki who want to kill her! Fem Naruto Itanaru smart Naruto, alive oc family
1. Chapter 1

**WOLF: So I finally have this out. I'm sorry it took so long. This in fact is my second fan fic I ever wrote, the first one being what only you knew so yes I know it may not be as good as the others. Like my hp cross over. Anyway I will try and go over it and make it better before I put them out. **

**And as a side note this fic is in fact completely written it simply needs to be typed which is what penny will be doing during the summer. So please as a side note done give us comments like "PLEASE CONTINUE" or "MORE!" those comments are unnecessary as we will put out more in the end, I would like comments that as me to explain things and point out problems as I can work off those. I don't hate other type of comments don't get me wrong I love comments but it's just a bit aggravating to get ones that won't help me improve my work.**

**Penny: I have no idea how often the fan fictions with be updated. I don't know how much I can stand Mafia Code. It is worse for this fan fiction than any other. Like on the written copy been is spelt 'bin,' weight is 'wate', physical is 'fical', and a whole lot of other misspellings. So it's going to take time. Plus, it depends on how I feel. If I'm lazy like WOLF (which I rarely am) then they will come out slower but if I'm happy then chapters will come out like once a day or once every other day. Also, it depends on how much we are updating other fan fictions.**

**WOLF: Which could take time as most are new now as Demonic Secrets is officially done tomorrow or Monday, leaving me with the job of finishing off the others, and also working on my new Hitman reborn fic I have been thinking about and shall soon start. Anyway this fic should for the most part go quickly if penny doesn't go crazy first. (I know my writing was even worse than after all it's been a whole year sense I FINISHED it.)**

**Penny: Don't forget all your mini drawings and because it is old the words are smeared.**

**WOLF: Yup but I don't do that now do I. I take it rather seriously now you know!**

**Penny: Except when you are bored then you have mini drawings.**

**WOLF: yah except they don't get in your way now do they!**

**Penny: Sometimes they do but anyway let the readers read the fan fiction.**

**WOLF: No they don't not the most resent at least and yah they may as well read.**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto but I do own any ocs that will show up so anyway thats all and I really don't see why they make us put this after all would we be here if we did own these stories?  
**

* * *

It had been three years since Naruto had left Konaha, to get stronger and bring back Sasuke. Still, even when Sasuke came back one year after he left, Naruto had yet to return.

It just so happened that team seven, minus Naruto, had been called to the Hokages' office. The three of them stood in front of her, as she looked them over.

"Thank you for coming," she started. "I plan to add a new member to your team, today."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked at her like she was going crazy.

"What about Naruto?! You can't put someone else in his spot!" Sakura screeched at Tsunade.

"Shut up," she said bluntly. "Naruto himself has asked me to place her on your team. So, if you have a problem with it, you can talk to him!" She glared at the pink hair girl, daring her to say more.

"Now let me tell you about her. She has been out of the village for some time. So please calm with her. And never, I mean **never**, talk to her about parents, unless she starts the conversation."

Once she received a nod from them, she calmly looked towards the door.

"You can come in now, Naru!"

"Yes, Hokage-Sama," a sweat and soft voice came from the other side of the door.

As the door slowly slipped open, team seven stared at the new comer.

She had blue eyes, which shamed both the sky and the ocean. On her cheeks were three scratches on either side of her face. Messy blond hair framed her cheeks in the front and had two orange clips on her bangs. Her hair was long and in a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt that covered her neck but left her arms bare, and a fishnet shirt under the blue one. On her right arm was a glove longer then the left. A long sword in a brown sheath was on her back. Orange-brown shorts went slightly past her knees and revealed bandages that wrapped around her legs (Similar to Sasuke), and one ninja sandal longer than the other.

"Team seven this is Naru."

"That's just Naruto!" Sakura yelled out.

"Shut up!" Tsunade shouted at the girl.

"Naru is not Naruto!"

"But..."

"Enough of this Sakura!" Tsunade cut in.

"Hokage-Sama, as much as I like listening to you fight with people, I still have to finish unpacking," said Naru.

Tsunade looked sadly at the girl but understood. "All right then, you are dismissed." With those words Naru started walking out when Sakura's arm swung over and took Naru's hand, but quicker than any one of them could see, Naru pressed a kuni to Sakura's throat.

"Don't touch me," she said in a cold voice. Sakura quickly let go of her arm and received a fierce glare from Naru.

"Kota, it's time to leave," Naru said as she walked out. Following behind her they could see a white-gray, fluffy thing pass by the door.

"Sakura I suggest you don't anger Naru. She lets very few people have any physical contact with her. I don't know what happened but during her trip something completely changed her."

"I can't believe I thought that bitch was Naruto!" Tsunade through a paperweight at Sakura.

"Ouch!" Sakura quickly cupped her head.

TUNA

Oh, was Sakura wrong. Naru really was Naruto. She was never a boy. Truth be told she only hid her gender so the people in the village couldn't do certain things to her. It was the Third that suggested she didn't tell anyone who she was, or what she was. The old man had taken her secret to the grave with him. When he died Naru no longer had the will to present herself in front of others, but when her godfather/teacher had taken her away from the village for training, she finally let go of her henge. But she changed when something happened to her, only one year after she left. Leaving her scared of people, and unable to trust anything human.

Tsunade watched the young girl as she walked away from her office a white shape trotting next to her. Naruto was like a son, no daughter to her. So it hurt, to see how dead her eyes were, when she came back.

Next Day

Sasuke slowly walked up to the meeting place team seven had always gathered. He was about an hour and forty minutes early but as usual, he rested his back against a tree to wait for the others to come.

About forty minutes later, Sakrua came and quickly worked on startling a conversation with Sasuke, as they waited for their last team mate and sensei. An hour after their meeting time Kakashi showed up with a loud poof and Sakura screeching: 'you're late.'

"Sorry I had to take care of a dolphin that really needed water."

"That's a lie," they heard a sweet voice, descend from the tree Sasuke lent against. As they glanced up they saw Naru sitting comfortably, reading a book with one hand resting behind her head.

"How long have you been here?!" said Sakura.

Not looking away from her book Naru replied, "Sixteen minutes and 49 seconds before Uchiha-San, 56 minutes and 54 seconds before Haruno-San, and 2 hour, 56 minutes and 57 seconds before Hatake-San."

They all gaped slightly. "There's no way you were here before me. I would have felt your chakra," Sasuke said, bluntly. "Though you say that now, you still don't feel it, do you?" Naru said looking up slightly from her book.

"She, she's right. I can't feel her," Sakura said, her eyes almost bulging out of her skull.

"Well then, it looks like we have an excellent ninja added to our group," Kakashi said with 'u' shaped eyes.

"Still, I find we have one problem. We don't know anything about you," Kakashi started up again. Naru gazed at the older man with a blank stare.

"And your point is?" she asked dully.

"Well how bout you do what these two did, when team seven first formed; tell us your likes, dislikes, and life goals," Kakashi said firmly.

"I don't like many things, I dislike almost everything I see and I will kill a certain Uchiha within the near future." Team seven stared at her like she had just grown another head.

"What... what do you mean?" Sakura said, backing away from the blond girl slowly.

"I do hope, you don't mean Sasuke," Kakashi said gently, ready to protect his student.

"Yes, I don't want Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha, I'm after someone else. The person that murdered my family," she said glaring at Kakashi. Sasuke slowly allowed his body to relax again, as did Kakashi.

"What do you mean? There are only two Uchiha's alive," Sakura asked still standing back.

"Wrong, you fool. Madara Uchiha is still alive."

She said it so bluntly and so calmly that they couldn't help but know she was right.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't know what to say or do their new teammate had just blown their thoughts away.

"How about we get to training then?" Kakashi said attempting to crack the ice.

The three of them nodded. Sakura moved her way to Kakashi, as always. She never trained with Sasuke; he would just hurt her, badly.

"Not today Sakura, I want to test Naru-Chan and see how good she is," Kakashi said, not even looking at her.

"Oh, okay," she walked over to Sasuke, who was already walking away.

"Well then come at me," Kakashi said getting into a fighting stance, but Naru never moved. She just calmly read her book.

"Okay," Kakashi said, as he moved towards her, but was easily dodged.

Kakashi just kept up his attack but every time he tried to land a blow on the younger girl, she would simply doge it and her eyes never left the pages of her book.

Sasuke and Sakura came back as the other two were still sparing. Sakura was limping badly and had a good sized bruise on her shoulder, while Sasuke looked fine.

Sakura gaped as she saw her sensei broken into a sweat while Naru looked fine and seemed to be at the end of her book, that she had started that morning.

Naru slowly looked up, as she snapped her book closed. Carefully she put her book into her bag on her hip.

"I've had enough of this," she said, as she flickered out of sight. The three of them looked around the field searching for the blond, only to find her behind Kakashi, with her hand placed dangerously at his throat, unusually long nails pressed against his skin.

"Sorry, but this spar is over," she said slowly, bringing her hand away from him. Naru calmly walked back to the tree and gave a good push to the ground, as she jumped into it.

"Why?" Kakashi asked looking at Naru with large eyes.

"Why, what?" Naru glared at the older man.

"Why, didn't you finish me off?" Naru looked at him and said, "I have no need or want to hurt my team mates."

"Then why did you grip my throat so hard before?!" Sakura asked.

"Because you have no right to touch me."

"Why, you little..." Sakura yelled out as she limped to Naru's tree.

"Get down here, you little bitch!"

"How 'bout you get up here, billboard brow," Naru said not really caring.

Sakura brought her hand up and swung it at the tree hoping her strength would make it fall, which it did, but Naru was already landing softly on the ground.

Team seven looked at their team mate, that paid no attention to Sakura but to a figure that was slowly approaching them.

Naru suddenly took off to said figures, yelling out "Hokage-Sama! Sensei!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden change but calmly followed, with Sakura and Kakashi behind him.

As they got closer, they saw Naru tackle one of the figures to the ground.

"Naru get off me!" said a male voice, which had an old sound to it.

Sasuke finally reached the other group and saw it really had been Tsunade, along with Jiraiya. Naru still had yet to get off the pervert, though she had a soft smile on her lips.

"Jiraiya-San, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he came into sight.

Jiraiya looked up at Kakashi with a lightly grim face.

"What, you don't want me here?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that, shouldn't you be with Naruto?"

"Hm, well yes, you could say that." He took a quick glance at Naru, which no one caught other than Tsunade.

"Wait does that mean he's back?" Sakura interjected.

"I can't say, he may be and yet, he may not," Jiraiya smiled at her.

"What? I don't get what you mean. Is he or is he not?" she asked again in a harsh tone.

"It means he's not going to tell us Sakura," Sasuke said calmly.

"If you don't mind me asking Jiraiya-San. How do you know Naru?" Kakashi said, changing the subject.

The older man pushed the blond off him and stood up. Before answering, "Naru is my goddaughter and my student."

"Wasn't Naruto your student, not her?!" Sakura yelled.

Before Jiraiya could say anything Tsunade spoke first. "As much as I would love to have this conversation with you, I think I should be telling you, your mission." All eyes turned to her giving her their full attention.

"At this time the sand is being attacked. The target of this attack is Gaara, their Kazakage." Naru stiffened fearfully at her words. "You will be going as back up. You leave in ten minutes."

Jiraiya grabbed Naru's hand just before the girl could jump away, leaning forward he whispered into her ear, "Naruto, don't go using so much chakra. Don't forget that now, you hear?" When he received a stiff nod, he allowed her to go. Team seven watched as the blond quickly disappeared out of sight.

"What are you waiting for, get going!" Tsunade yelled at the remaining three. As ordered they took off, before they could be yelled at anymore.

* * *

**WOLF: please comment and let me know what you thought so I can try to continue to make it better! **


	2. gaara

**WOLF: Hay you guys I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I won't lie I've had the chapter for a week or so but like is being a real B!tch right now. Penny gave me this chapter several days ago but I just never had the want to work on the chapter. I got a review which didn't really make me want to write anymore but penny told me to keep going so I guess I will.**

**Penny: The next chapter will come sometime next week.**

**WOLF: that is if all goes well and penny doesn't lose all her work again. **

**Penny: I won't; that was a onetime thing. All chapters are saved in three different places now. So no retype will ever happen again.**

**WOLF: it would be sad if it did, but I don't think it will. **

**Penny: I agree.**

**WOLF: Gees what in the world are you doing right now your sentences are so brisk it sounds like your half asleep.**

**Penny: I am tired. I stayed up till five in the morning last night and had to get up at 10 to go to my grandma's house. Then I was in the car with parents that won't let someone nap and then I retyped a HP chapter and it's 10 were I'm at. I want sleep but I have to get three chapters up today.**

**WOLF: Well then let's get this up then.**

**Penny: Yeah, people have waited long enough.**

**WOLF: please enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Naru was the first one to the gate. All she really needed to grab would be her backpack, which she had filled with different scrolls that held different seals on them.

She stood there a good three minutes before Sasuke arrived. He stood silently by her side, which she was thankful for. Over the past three years she had lost her liking to talk, of course there was a reason for that.

Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade had all arrived at the same time. But as the two Sanin approached Naru and Sasuke, they saw another head coming their way.

"Temari-Nee-San?" Naru asked in a small voice, before bolting over to the other blond.

"Naru! Oh god, no don't tell me their sending you on this mission!" Temari asked as she gripped Naru's shoulders tightly. Naru nodded lightly.

"Do you know who you're fighting?" Naru eyes sharpened as she glared at Temari.

"I know exactly who I'm fighting and no matter who they are, I won't back down from this fight," her words came out with an icy chill that caused everyone to stiffen.

"You two know each other?" Kakashi asked lightly. Temari quirked her eye brow at him.

"Yeah, she came to Suna with your Third Hokage when we were kids. She was also Garra's first friend." Team seven gaped at her words. "I would love to talk more about our past later because I do believe Garra needs our help, like now?" Naru growled out.

"She's right; get your asses on the move!" Tsunade ordered out.

Team seven plus Temari gave her a swift nod and jumped into the trees.

Naru had a good amount of room between her and everyone else. If her companions could see her face though, they would see her eyes glaring red from anger.

"Naru, when did you get back?" Temari called out to the girl in front of her.

"I came back yesterday," Naru answered, not looking back.

(((((())))))

Team seven ran up to Suna, completely out of breath. They were quickly rushed to Konkuro. They ran to his room and hoping Sakura could do something help him. But a strange old hag named Chiyo flew out at Kakashi. Naru quickly blocked the old woman with her sword in its sheathed. Chiyo flew back from the attack but Naru still stood in a defensive pose. "DO NOT ATTACK MY TEAM MATES!" Naru growled out, through gritting teeth.

The waves of KI emitted from Naru caused everyone in the room to shiver.

"That man is the White Fang of Konoha, he is my son's enemy and I will have my revenge today," Chiyo said, regaining herself.

"Stupid hag, I don't care who my team mates are enemies of. If you harm them, I won't hold back on you!"

"Sister look, this is not the White Fang of Konoha," said an older man in the room while he held off Chiyo from getting into a fight.

As Chiyo laughed about her mistake, as Sakura quickly made her way over to Kankuro. Naru and Sasuke watched closely as Sakura's hands lit up green, she pressed her hands against Kankuro's stomach, which caused the boy to jolt up. Before Sakura could do any more, she was pushed out of the way.

"Are you stupid?! You will kill him if you do that!" Naru yelled at the pink haired girl. "Hasn't Tsunade taught you anything; pushing on his stomach in that way will cause the poison to spread faster!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Idiot! The pressure will cause his heart to work faster! Instead of making a fool of yourself go and ask for a list of the herbs they have in season!" Naru said, as she pulled her hair out of the way.

Looking to the other people in the room, she ordered them to get her a bucket of water. When that arrived, her hands quickly began to glow green just as Sakura's had done.

"Hold him down, he's not going to like this," she said to the people in the room. Sasuke took one of his shoulders, while Kakashi took the other. Other medical nin took his legs. "Don't let him move because the poison could get stuck if he does." Gently she took the water into hand and began pushing into the direct spot he was poisoned. Almost immediately Kankuro started to squirm from the pain. "Don't let him move, I said!" Naru yelled as she tried to work faster.

On the other side of Kankuro's stomach water began to bubble again but it had a purple substance in it.

Dropping the water back into the bucket, Naru looked up just in time for Sakura to enter the room. Ignoring her presence, Naru looked at Temari. "His life is no longer in immediate danger. I've removed the poison directly, but until I make an antidote for the poison that is still in his body we still can't relax." Naru looked away from Temari to look at Sakura. "Let me see that list," Naru said, extending a hand. Looking over the papers she heard Chiyo speak to her.

"You're like that slug woman."

"Yes, I may be like Tsunade-Sama but she isn't my teacher," Naru said with a bored tone, not looking up from her papers. "Could you take me to the medical store house?" she asked one of the nin. "Yes ma'am, right this way." And the two of them walked out of the room.

"She's changed so much," Temari said with a sad look on her face. "What do you mean," Sasuke asked from across the room. Termari sighed, "Naru used to be bubbly, happy, and so bright. It's sad to see her like this. Last time I saw her was before the chunin exams; she was so happy. She even told me about her team; some black hair boy that was really mean to her and some girl that dissed her every time they spoke, even though she only ever wanted to be friends with her. Oh and then there was her Sensei. She told me that even though he ignored her most of the time and treated her like an idiot, she still liked him."

Team seven stared at her. The story had sounded so familiar that it couldn't stop them from thinking about Naruto.

Naru came walking back into the room with an antidote and immediately walked quickly over to Konkuro. When people looked at him, they saw him stir.

"Konkuro-Nii, do you know who did this to you?" Naru asked in a soft tone.

"Sasori of the Red Sand..." There was a small gasp in the room. Naru's body seemed to get slightly rigid but she backed away from him and started to pour medicine in a cup for him.

"Konkuro-Nii please drink this," Naru said, pushing the cup to his lips. "Drink it all." He finished getting it down and plopped back down on the bed.

"Naru-Chan is that you?" he asked, after getting a good look at Naru.

She smiled lightly with her head at a slight tip that gave her a cute and innocent look.

"Hi, are you feeling better now?" Kankuro coughed as he fought down a blush. "I'm fine, but...Garra..."

Naru's face turned hard and looked upset.

"Don't worry; we'll get him back, so just rest."

Kankuro looked at her with his mouth slightly open, but it turned to a smile.

"I'm sure you will."

(((((((()))))))

As team seven began to walk away from the sand to follow after Garra, Temari began to fight with them to go along but the ugly hag Chiyo convinced her to stay.

* * *

**WOLF: i forgot to make note of this earlier but flamers will not be treated kindly. i got one not that long ago and to say the least i was simply going to stop up loading. **

**if you don't like my writing stile or how i make the characters then just don't read my story. i wont be taking anymore flamers it does not make me happy and i have enough pain and drama in my life without your help! i'm sorry to those of you who do like my story and do like the way i write but it hurts to open my pms only to see someone dissing me over the way i portray someone or something. **

**so i'll make this clear ya Sakura is oc ya i hate her, so what. its my story i'll make it the way i want! ya naruto isn't your normal giggly stupid blond,_ get over it!_ yes i put in a monent that she was infact happy and giggly this was my first time trying to write a story like this its a rather old story so it has clinks in it. i know that and i'm working them out okay!  
**

**that all put aside i'm sorry to the readers who have given me kind and helpful coments i love every one of them, so i'm sorry to fill up so much space with my rant. **

**please do continue to comment but if you don't have anything good to say unless you think it will help the story along please don't make me have to read it.  
**


	3. female jinjuriki

**WOLF: I really have no clue whether this chapter is better than the last. I changed some things as it was very choppy in odd places and it also didn't match the story later on so I can only hope it's better now…**

**Penny: After I do one more chapter for hp I will be typing more for this one. So chapters will come out faster.**

**WOLF: didn't you tell me you had the next chapter for FAFH done though?**

**Penny: It is done I'm going through it again. So you will be getting it soon.**

**WOLF: I see okay then await the new chapter!**

**Penny: And enjoy this chapter.**

**WOLF: WHAT SHE SAID!**

"Kakashi-Sensei, how long have the Akatsuki been targeting Naruto?" Sakura asked, as they ran through the trees. Naru was running behind them all, not saying a word but her body became very tense at the mention of her male name.

"...I think it's been about three years," he answered back.

"Why would they take so long to attack, if that's the case?" Sasuke asked, catching up with Kakashi.

"Perhaps because Jiraiya-Sama was always with him," he answered while leaping on a rock.

"I don't think that's the case. From what I've heard the Akatsuki needed time to prepare for the extraction of the Bijuu," Chiyo said, as she ran ahead of the others.

"If that's the case, why did they go after Naruto three years ago?" Sasuke growled out.

"I don't know about that but none the less as jinchūriki he's in just as much trouble as the rest of them," Chiyo said.

"What's a jinchūriki?" Sakura asked, causing Chiyo to go into a full explanation.

*Team Seven meets Itachi*

In front of them stood the dear brother of Sasuke.

"Hello brother, Kakashi. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Itachi's eyes flickered between them but landed on Naru his gaze held no hatred but a look of knowledge; it was a sad look to say the least.

Sasuke flung himself at his older brother, only to find him farther back than before. The midnight haired brothers' fight went on for quite some time; Kakashi had joined in but Naru's body still refused to move, for Itachi had put her in a genjustu.

_In genjustu_

"It's nice to see you as well Naruto," Itachi said, smirking at the girl.

"Itachi…" she spoke softly.

"You've gone back to the leaf I see."

"Hn, of course just like for you it will always be my home."

"They don't know what you did, do they?" Naruto smirked dangerously at him.

"No, they don't." She threw her hands up in submission. "I highly doubt that they would care anyways, it's not like they like me." Itachi shook his head.

"No, I think they do like you, you just don't want to admit to it." Naruto glared at him.

"You say that and yet, you're holding an even bigger secret then me. Before you lecture me any more about it, how about you tell them that you're not a bad guy!"

"I can't do that and you know it, but I know that Sasuke will find out some day. I can only hope it will be you telling him and not Madara."

Naruto looked away from him. "Why do you always make things hard?" He gave her a sinister and sad smile.

"I'll see you again when the time is right, Naruto." Turning her eyes back to him she nodded.

"Thank you," he said as he slowly began to fade away.

_Back to fight_

With a painful gasp Naru opened her eyes, to see Sakura and Chiyo holding onto her shoulders. Her left eye began to twitch and as she swatted the hands off her she glared once again. "Don't touch me!"

Naru whipped around to watch the fight. She wasn't stupid; she knew that this was not Itachi but an imposter. With much needed strength back in her legs, she sprung herself at Itachi, her sword at his neck, ready to slice it off at any moment.

"Where are they hiding?" she asked with an impatient tone.

"You think I'm going to tell you?"

"I thought you would say that," and with a swift movement of her hand Naru slashed the man's throat open, and allowed him to fall to the ground. Taking out a small rag, she swiftly wiped blood off her sword so it wouldn't rust.

"It's an imposter," Kakashi said in disbelief.

"He's also one of the ninjas from my village," said Chiyo voice having a disbelieving tone.

Naru sneered at her; "What do you think, your village is completely innocent?"

"N-No of course not..." Naru didn't respond to her; she simply moved on to the way they had been running.

"She's such a snob!" Sakura gasped out.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Team seven tapped down next to Team Gai. There was a field of grass that went waist high, covering the entrance to the cave Gaara was being held, as well as a massive bolder, that made it so no one could get in.*

Naru stood away from her team and simply looked away from them, lost within her own thoughts.

"Kakashi, who is that girl?" Gai asked leaning over Kakashi's shoulder.

"She's the new member of our team," he answered back.

Lee suddenly appeared next to Naru's side and went down on one knee, gently grabbing her hand in his; he looked up at her with twinkling eyes.

"Sweet golden rose, would you be ever so gracious as to go on a date with me, after we finish this mission?"

Naru's mouth opened and closed several times making her look like a fish. Closing her mouth, she tipped her head ever so slightly to the side and allowed a small soft smile to grace her lips. Her cheeks were ever so slightly pink only making her look sweeter.

"I'm currently not wanting to go into a relationship with anyone," almost immediately Lee's face fell but Naru didn't let go of his hand just yet, "but I would still love to go out with you as a friend," Naru spoke softly, but her voice was strong enough that everyone could hear her.

She didn't have it in her heart to be mean to him. Lee just had an air around him that made the blonde feel like she was talking to a very enthusiastic child.

Lee bolted off the ground, ran over to Gai, and pulled him into a joyful hug.

"That's good for you!" Gai said, patting Lee's head.

Sasuke and Sakura were looking at Naru, who had already lost her smile and was looking at the giant boulder that was holding them back from saving Gaara.

"It's a Five Seal Barrier," she said softly.

"What is that?" Tenten asked her. Glancing at Tenten for a moment only to look back at the tag on the boulder.

"It means there are four other tags that also have to be pulled off, at the same time as this one, in order to get in there at all."

"I see! Get working Neji, my boy and find these tags then!" Gai said proudly.

"Understood," Neji said, as he activated his Byakugan, finding the placements for each one and giving out their places.

"All right! Now put on these radios and all of us will go off towards one of the locations!" Gai said happily. Doing as he said Team Gai scattered off towards their destinations. Together as one team Gai and Kakashi tore off the tags, while Sakura ran towards the boulder.

Smashing her fist into the boulder even then it didn't break only leaving a small crack.

"What the?" she said stunned.

"Move."

Everyone turned around to Naru, who had a sharp mean look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Move now or I'll smash you into the wall as well!" Naru said, while tightening her left glove.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, as Naru sped off in her direction, ready to smash in the boulder. She just narrowly moved, in time as Naru successfully cause the boulder to crumble.

Promptly they jumped in on Kakashi's cue. The sight they saw was shocking. Deidara was sitting on Gaara's corps while Sasori sat next to him.

"Well if it isn't the blond jinchūriki, un," Deidara said, in a smart-aleck tone of voice.

Everyone looked at Naru, who was trembling with rage. "You bastards get the fuck off Gaara Nii-Chan!" she yelled out, while glaring at them with blood red eyes, shocking everyone else.

"Hm, it seems she didn't learn her lesson the last time we saw her, did she Sasori my man, un."

Strong tears were slipping down Naru's cheeks now, as she did all she could to hold herself back.

"I wonder if she's just as weak as she was last time..." Sasori taunted her.

"I agree, even after we nearly killed her, she still doesn't get it, un."

Without warning Naru flashed from her spot and appeared on the other side of the cave, smashing Deidara into the wall.

"I dare you to say more!" she growled in his face. Deidara tried to speak but coughed up blood instead. Naru being so intent on chocking Deidara didn't notice when Sasoris tail flew in her direction.

Sasuke was getting ready to go help her, when a sudden white flash passed by him, stopping Sasori's tail in its tracks.

Naru's crimson gaze flickered off Deidara for a moment to look behind her. "Good job Kota."

Kota, was a white fox that was much too large for her species. Like Naru she also had dark blood red eyes, that were glaring up at Sasori as she held on to his tail with her teeth.

"Of course, the nine tailed brat would use foxes as her summons." Naru showed her long canines as a fierce growl escaped her lips.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I would like to see you try," Sasori taunted again. Letting go of Deidara's throat, Naru ran at Sasori at full speed, paying no attention to the long poles covered with poison coming her way. With great skill she dodged under them and kept up her charge. Half way near her target she pulled out her katana and sliced at the poles causing them to go limp.

Suddenly Naru felt her katana being torn from her hands. Ignoring the fact that her weapon had been snatched away, Naru kept up on her charge.

"Naruto-Sama," Kota said as she came near Naru to charge with her.

"Hold back the puppet Kota," she said, leaving Kota to take care of a newly summoned puppet, knowing full well the female fox would be safe.

Pulling out a single kunai, Naru threw it as a distraction. As she used the few seconds she got from the distraction, she made the rasengan. Running at her attacker again, she quickly maneuvered around him crashing the rasengan into his back. His body dispersed into several different pieces scattering along the cave floor.

Naru looked back to see Deidara struggling against her team. Walking away to assist them, she failed to notice when Sasori's new body moved towards her., along with her sword in his hand.

A sudden pain in her stomach, caused her to call out a feeble scream, as she came crashing to her knees.

*I know very well that the seen was a water seen but I changed the place as I had to fit it to the story it's a minor change but it was necessary for later in the story.


End file.
